The present invention relates generally to heat sinks and, more particularly, to heat sinks using heat pipe technology to efficiently utilize space in computer applications.
The performance of electronic circuits and their semiconductor devices is affected by temperature and temperature swings. Semiconductor device performance degrades when the internal temperature reaches or exceeds a particular limit. For example, in silicon integrated circuit devices, for each ten degree centigrade rise in junction temperature, the operating lifetime of the semiconductor device is decreased by a factor of at least two. Demands by original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) for smaller package sizes and increased device densities has resulted in higher power densities and corresponding increases in temperature, with the concomitant need for efficient heat dissipation becoming extremely important.
The current trend in microprocessor design is to increase the level of integration and to shrink processor size. This results in an increase in both the raw power as well as the power density on silicon. Correspondingly, there is a desire to manage yield and reliability, all resulting in a need for lower operating temperatures. Compounding the thermal challenge is a thirst for a smaller form-factor chassis. In order to meet the demand for smaller, faster processing systems while still maintaining adequate cooling, it is critical to efficiently manage the thermal design space at the system level.
The newest workstations and servers are using 64-bit microprocessors which can generate more than 100 watts of heat. System reliability depends on keeping these microprocessors cool. Typically, workstations and servers using these microprocessors use expensive, custom-engineered heat sinks and large, variable-speed fans for cooling. Often the heat sink is located directly above the microprocessor, or a heat pipe is used to transfer heat from the microprocessor to a heat sink.
Certain designs for xe2x80x9cITANIUM(trademark)xe2x80x9d processor based systems include xe2x80x9cITANIUM(trademark)xe2x80x9d 64-bit microprocessors (by Intel Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif.) having power bricks sitting beside them. A heat sink is attached to the top of the microprocessor. As rack space in these systems is extremely expensive, platform designers want to make the best use of space possible. Currently, valuable space above the power supply is not being utilized. An, improved, more efficient heat transfer system is desired.
The present invention is an assembly comprising a processor having a first height. A component is next to the processor. The component is a heat source. The component has a second height different from the first height. A heat sink includes a base and at least one fin structure. The base of the heat sink is continuous and has a first side abutting the component and the processor. The base has an offset between the processor and component. The at least one fin structure is attached to a second side of the base opposite the first side.